Marmottes et Chocopains
by Laplussoyeuse
Summary: Quand une seule question fait basculer la vie d'une cynique invétérée ça peut avoir des conséquences insoupçonné sur tout son entourage... Et même bien plus encore...
1. Prologue

Yoooooo les gens !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' à chapitre, que j'espère plus courte que "Ne lui dis pas".

Alors celle-là est un peu spéciale pour moi car je la dédi à une amie qui se reconnaitra en la lisant (sinon c'est que tu es vraiment pas futfute XD).

Donc voilà, on a un peu craqué XD Mais tout est expliqué dans la fic' (enfin presque) donc je ne vais pas me perdre en explication ici ^^

Enfin avant de commencer à lire, j'aimerais lui adresser un petit message: Never stop dreaming ! Tu préfères les livres aux rêves ? Pas de problème, voilà une fic' rien que pour toi !

P-S: oui c'est bien une fanfic' même si c'est pas flagrant dans ce chapitre XD

* * *

Prologue: Et la France perdit l'Euro.

"Est-ce que tu crois que les marmottes mariachis ont des courbatures aux yeux ?"

Tout était parti de là... Il était une heure du matin, la France venait de perdre l'Euro de foot, et nous on se posait des questions absolument fondamentales...

Comment avions-nous bien pu finir par se poser ce genre de question ?

Nous étions sobres pourtant... D'ailleurs on a toujours évité l'alcool. Suffit de voir notre état sans en avoir bu pour comprendre pourquoi.

Depuis le temps, j'ai fini par penser que c'était l'amitié qui nous avait poussé à se poser ce genre de question...

Oui c'est sûr dit comme ça c'est légèrement bizarre mais si on y pense c'est logique: il n'y a qu'avec les gens qu'on aime vraiment et en qui on a confiance qu'on peut se lâcher à ce point.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne s'était jamais vue de notre vie, alors j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu lui faire confiance à ce point.

Toujours est-il que la question était posée: Les marmottes mariachis peuvent-elles avoir des courbatures aux yeux ?

Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'en lançant cette phrase elle n'avait pas conscience de la bombe qu'elle fit exposer en moi.

Après des heures passées à essayer de me remonter le moral, et à essayer de me faire accepter le fait que la vie n'était pas si nulle si on se donnait la peine la rêver, ce à quoi je répondais que je n'avais pas de rêve, elle avait fini par jeter l'éponge et essayait de me changer les idées en balançant des âneries.

Elle avait bien réussi son coup cette idiote ! Elle avait éveillé en moi quelque chose de nouveau... Ou plutôt quelque chose que je pensais avoir perdu depuis longtemps: la curiosité et l'envie.

Un sentiment très enfantin s'empara alors de moi, et sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, mon corps et mon esprit entraient en effervescence pour ce nouveau sujet totalement improbable.

Ma première réaction fut de railler sa question, un sms sarcastique plus tard je m'écroulais de rire sur mon lit. Sa réponse ne tarda pas:

01:01: Avoue que je t'ai fait rire quand même XD

01:03: Jamais je n'avouerais ! JAMAIS ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

01:04: Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, elle arrêta de répondre à mes diverses messages qui n'avaient pour seul but que de me moquer et de l'empêcher de dormir. Mais aux vues de son silence, elle avait certainement coupé son téléphone.

Le lendemain nos conversations reprirent de façon tout à fait normal, bien que ce qualificatif ne soit pas le plus représentatif. Elle semblait avoir totalement oublié sa question de la veille et ne m'en reparla pas...

C'est comme ça que trois ans plus tard, je me trouvais dans un café faisant face à son air totalement choqué.

-Attends tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Me demanda t-elle

-Non... répondis-je presque honteuse.

-Donc tu veux dire que tu es sérieuse quand tu me dis que tu veux VRAIMENT partir à la recherche de marmottes mariachis pour savoir si elles, dans l'éventualité absolument impossible qu'elles existent, peuvent avoir des courbatures aux yeux ?! Tu veux vraiment lâcher tes études et te ruiner pour aller au Mexique pour faire la chasse au Dahut ?!

-Mais c'est toi même qui me l'a dit: rien n'est impossible.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes le regard vitreux, comme si le vide intersidéral c'était emparé d'elle puis dans le plus grand des calmes, planta son regard dans le mien pour déclarer en détachant bien chaque syllabes de chaque mots pour être sûre que je comprenne bien ce qu'elle était en train de me dire:

-Tu es complètement folle.

Abasourdi par cette froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas, je mis un certain temps à assimiler sa phrase et à essayer d'articuler quelque chose à mon tour.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", me coupa t-elle, les marmottes mariachis n'existent pas. Ce n'était qu'un délire à cause d'une pub sur France 3 pendant le tour de France. C'est tout. Et les courbatures c'est juste parce que j'avais mal aux yeux. Cette question était what the fuck, rien d'autre ! Mais comment peux tu penser qu'une chose pareille puisse exister ?! Vraiment Cybille ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Je te savais pas très nette mais là tu dépasse vraiment tout ! Réveille toi ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec violence, la colère pointait dans sa voix. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne les contrôlent. Tant de mépris de sa part m'était insupportable. Je décidais donc de partir précipitamment sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Toutes fois avant de sortir du café je me retournai et lui adressai une dernière phrase comme une promesse d'aller aux bouts de mes rêves: "Ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose"


	2. Chapter 1

Yooooo tout le monde !

Putain j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre sans retard !

Bref donc voici le premier chapitre de "Marmottes et chocopains" (l'autre étant un prologue).

J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il y a un changement de point de vue, c'est celui du second personnage principal, par la suite ça sera noté en début de chapitre même si généralement c'est plutôt clair ^^

Bref, bonne lecture et enjoye !

P-S: chère petite Cybille, rappelle toi de ce que disait Saint Exupéry "Ce qui embellit le désert, c'est qu'il cache toujours un puits quelque part..."

* * *

Chapitre 1: Folie contagieuse.

Comment m'étais-je retrouvé à deux heures du matin en train de boire café avec une pure inconnue dans mon salon ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre petite idée.

Elle avait débarqué comme ça, en pleine nuit, et la chance jouant visiblement pour elle, je lui avais ouvert ne dormant pas puisque je bossais sur le prochain épisode de What the cut ?!

Elle était là, campée sur le pas de ma porte. La détermination dans son regard me fit vite comprendre, sans même échanger un mot, qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Avec le recul c'est à ce moment là que j'aurais dû avoir peur et refermer ma porte avant d'appeler les flics. Mais je n'en fit rien. Peut-être à cause de ses yeux, d'une couleur indéfinissable, rougis par les larmes qui lui donnaient un air enfantin...

De toute sa hauteur, c'est à dire à peine un mètre soixante, elle me regarda ou plutôt devrais-je dire me détailla, dans un silence assez... Morbide. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle me sondait et qu'elle pouvait voir chaque petite parcelle de mon âme, ce qui me paralysa littéralement m'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'une éternité j'osai enfin ouvrir la bouche:

\- Je peux... Heu... Vous aider ? Hésitai-je.

Le silence accueillit ma question. Je commençai vraiment à flipper. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'elle était peut-être sourde et muette ce qui expliquerait son manque de réaction mais finalement elle releva simplement le tête pour plonger son regard si spécial dans le mien et déclara avec un aplomb déconcertant:

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, au lieu de me barrer en courant, je me suis effacé pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle a fait en tout confiance. Elle aurait pu être une tueuse en série que c'était exactement la même chose, je venais de laisser entrer chez moi une inconnue sans même lui poser de question. C'était vraiment de la folie. Finalement les abonnés n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tord en disant que j'étais complètement barré.

Je remarquai quand je lui indiquai le salon qu'elle était trempée et qu'elle portait un gros sac de voyage. Je lui proposai un café qu'elle refusa d'une grimace, je lui énumérai donc ce que je pouvais lui offrir pour se réchauffer. Elle accepta finalement un chocolat chaud...

Je lui suggérai de se changer le temps que j'aille préparer nos boissons et lui montrai la salle de bain avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Elle m'intriguais. Elle aurait dû me faire peur mais je ne sais pas... Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me donnait envie de la connaitre plus que de la fuir... Ce sentiment était assez bizarre... Comme cette nuit d'ailleurs... Elle avait l'air si enfant et en même si sûr d'elle. Elle avait visiblement fait un long voyage pour me trouver et même si je n'en connaissais pas encore la raison, j'avais déjà envie de l'aider.

Lorsque je revins au salon, elle avait fini de se changer et m'attendait calmement. Je lui tendit sa tasse et nous nous installâmes face à face. Aucun des deux n'osaient entamer la conversation alors je prit mon courage à deux mains:

-Donc heu... Commençais-je peu sûr de moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

J'eus envie de me taper. Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas simplement demandé qui elle était ? En tout cas cela ne paru pas la gêner outre mesure puisqu'elle me sourit faiblement.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide Monsieur Daniel... En fait vous êtes mon seul espoir.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure j'étais sous le choc. Elle savait parfaitement manier l'art de l'entrée en matière marquante. Mes interrogations devaient se lire sur mon visage car après une courte pause, elle me sourit franchement cette fois ci et me tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Cybille, ajouta t-elle.

Elle avait donc un prénom... Enfin je me doutais bien qu'elle en avait un mais je me demandais si elle finirait par me le dire. Le temps d'une poignée de main je la détaillai à mon tour, connaitre l'identité d'une personne la rend beaucoup plus réelle...

\- Enchanté Cybille, vous pouvez m'appelez Antoine, évitons les Monsieur Daniel et autres politesses inutiles, lui dis-je lui rendant son sourire.

Elle parut soulagée que je balaie tous ces salamalecs et se détendit un peu semblant gagner en confiance. Je comprit alors que son silence n'était surement que le fruit de sa timidité. Je ne savais pas quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir mais maintenant que je l'observais à la lumière, je lui donnais à peine la vingtaine... Et encore c'était surtout par la supposition que si elle n'était pas majeure elle ne serait certainement pas dans mon salon.

-D'accord Antoine... Je disais donc que j'ai besoin de vous parce que...

Je la coupai d'un geste de la main:

-Pas de "vous" entre nous. Tu viens de débarquer à l'improviste chez moi à deux heure du matin donc on peut oublier les convenances.

Elle rougit légèrement et s'apprêta à s'excuser mais je l'encourageai plutôt à continuer son récit donc elle reprit:

\- Si je suis là c'est parce que je pense que tu es la seule personne capable de croire en mon projet... Et de m'aider à le réaliser. Ça peut sembler fous mais j'ai fait des centaines de kilomètres pour te trouver et j'ai besoin de toi... Alors au moins écoute toute l'histoire jusqu'à la fin avant de me jeter dehors en me prenant pour une folle.

Je hochai doucement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle prit une gorgée de chocolat avant de poursuivre:

\- Je dois répondre à une question... Une seule. C'est comme... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Depuis plusieurs années déjà je sais que mon destin c'est d'y répondre pour éclairer le monde sur ce point si mystérieux...

Les yeux dans le vague, elle était dans une sorte d'état second en essayant de m'expliquer par mille détournements une chose qui porte pourtant un nom bien précis: La passion. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle décrivait et pour cause: je le ressentais moi-même pour mes vidéos. C'est à ce moment là que je me promis de l'aider coute que coute à réaliser son rêve.

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Ainsi je ne captai que la fin de sa phrase:

-Ont-elles des courbatures aux yeux...

Je cru d'abord avoir mal entendu ne comprenant pas le sens de ces mots.

\- Pardon mais tu peux répéter s'il te plais, fis-je étonné.

-Les marmottes mariachis ont-elles des courbatures aux yeux ? Insista-t-elle en appuyant chaque syllabe pour être sûr que je comprenne bien.

A ce moment j'ai dû la regarder comme si elle s'était transformée en poney... Quoi que ce fait m'aurais surement paru plus normal que sa question... Elle était donc folle à lier. Ou fortement droguée. Je prenais quelques instants pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer puis je cherchai le moindre signe d'alcool ou de drogue... Mais non elle paraissait parfaitement sobre. Ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant.

-C'est une blague, demandais-je incrédule.

-Non.

Cette réponse était tombée sans appel. Je ne décelai aucune trace sur son visage ou dans son regard me permettant de dire qu'elle me faisait une blague. Si elle était sérieuse et sobre qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Comment dans une putain de phrase on pouvait retrouver les mots "marmottes", "mariachis", "courbatures" et "yeux" ? Comment avait-elle pû arriver se poser cette question ? ET BORDEL POURQUOI J'ATTIRAIS TOUJOURS LES GENS CHELOUS ?! A ce moment précis je me disais que je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer sur youtube... Tout était à cause de ça...

-Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucun sens ? Lui demandais-je essayant de garder mon calme.

-Seulement si tu prends la question au premier degré, me répondit-elle impassible.

A ces mots je me dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si allumée que ça. Peut-être que c'était simplement une formulation étrange mais qu'il y avait tout même une vraie question derrière. Je hochais la tête. Il était tard, je commençais à être vraiment fatigué et bizarrement je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ses explications ce soir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son sac qu'elle gardait au près d'elle et comprit alors qu'elle n'avait surement nul part où aller.

-T'as un point de chute à Toulouse ? La questionnais-je

Comme je m'y attendais la réponse fut négative. C'est donc naturellement et sans vraiment savoir si je ne faisais pas la plus grosse connerie de ma vie que je lui proposai de passer la nuit chez moi. Elle accepta avec joie comme si elle n'attendait que ça. Je me levai donc pour lui indiquer la chambre d'ami. Je m'apprêtais à l'y laisser seule mais elle me retint:

-Tu ne te poses pas de question ? demanda-t-elle

Je haussai les épaules en prenant un air que je voulais détaché.

-Si, mais on verra demain... Il est tard et je suis épuisé. Tu dois l'être aussi...

Elle me sourit.

-Oui t'as raison. Merci de ne pas t'être moqué et de ne pas m'avoir foutu à la porte...

-Il y a pas de quoi...

Je tournais les talons une nouvelle fois pour quitter la pièce mais cette fois c'est ma propre conscience qui me poussa à me retourner.

-En fait si j'ai bien une question...

-Oui ?

-Quel âge tu as ?

J'avais peur de la vexer mais je venais de réaliser que je pouvais avoir de grave ennuis en hébergeant une mineure totalement inconnue sans l'autorisation de ses parents.

-J'ai dix neuf ans pourquoi ?

Je pris le parti de la croire. Elle aurait pu me mentir bien sûr... Et elle faisait si jeune... Mais une petite voix me soufflait de lui faire confiance alors je suivis mon instinct et la quittai un léger sourire aux lèvres totalement inconscient de la suite des événements.

Pour l'heure, j'allai simplement me coucher avec l'immense satisfaction de quelqu'un qui a fait une bonne action.


	3. Chapter 2

Yoooooooooooooo tout le monde !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai encore corrigé à l'arrache ! Mais il est quand même là à l'heure !

Avant de vous laisser lire j'aimerais quand même vous présenter quelqu'un... La magnifique, que dis-je, la MAGIQUE **Fautessoyeuse** ! Qui a sauvagement frappé le dernier chapitre (faut dire qu'il y avait du travail) et qui avait lu "salamèche" puis "salle à mecs" à la place de "salamalecs" ! Voilà voilà XD

M'ayant assassiné avec sa correction, je prends le parti d'assumer mes fautes et de vous encourager à aller lire sa correction qui est dans les reviews XD

Bon voilà c'est tout pour moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2: Explications.

Antoine...

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été surprise de ta réaction. Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'en venant frapper à ta porte, que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver, tu m'ouvrirais et que tu m'accueillerais chez toi avec tant de bienveillance.

A ta place j'aurais eu la trouille si une folle avait débarqué chez moi comme ça et j'aurais appelé les flics vite fait bien fait et basta.

Mais toi non. Remarque, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que tu étais la seule personne assez folle pour m'aider. Comme je te l'ai dit tu étais mon dernier espoir. Même mes amis n'avaient pas cru en moi...

Je me rappelle encore de la dernière conversation téléphonique que j'ai avec Sarah... Elle savait déjà que je m'étais disputée avec Léa, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle me téléphonait. Elle voulait des détails puisque l'autre n'avait pas voulu lui en donner. Je lui expliquai donc toute la situation. Elle ne s'énerva pas elle... Non... Elle se contenta de me rire au nez en me disant que j'étais complètement folle. Bien que ce soit affectueux de sa part je le prit mal et raccrochai sans finir cette conversation pénible. De toutes manières elle n'aurait rien comprit... Comme les autres...

Enfin, ce matin je me réveillai le cœur léger. Je mis quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce que je faisais là. Je regardai l'heure sur le petit réveil qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Dix heures du matin. J'avais toujours été une lève-tard. J'allumai mon téléphone. Deux appelles en absence de mes parents et un de Sarah. Je tapai rapidement un message d'excuse pour les trois et leur confirmai que j'étais toujours en vie puis me levai.

Après m'être habillée, je me rendis dans la cuisine où je trouvai Antoine en train de se préparer un thé. Il venait visiblement juste de se lever. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment fatigué. Je me demandai s'il les avait déjà la veille ou si c'était à cause de mon arrivée intempestive.

Il me salua nonchalamment et me proposa un chocolat chaud que j'acceptai avec joie. Il poussa vers moi un petit sachet en papier qui dégageait une bonne odeur de viennoiserie.

-Chocopain ? me proposa t-il avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Je souris à l'appellation, il faisait donc parti de notre communauté qui avait choisi de rétablir la paix en n'utilisant ni "pain au chocolat" ni "chocolatine".

-Avec plaisirs !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard il me tendit une tasse brulante. Je le remerciai alors qu'il prenait place juste en fasse de moi.

-Bien dormi ? Fis-je d'un ton détaché alors que j'essayais toujours de savoir l'origine de ses cernes.

-Disons pas trop mal pour une fois... Et toi ?

Merci Antoine, ça m'aide beaucoup cette réponse !

-Parfaitement bien !

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'aucun de nous n'osait engager la conversation. Finalement c'est lui qui fit le premier pas.

-Bon alors et si tu me racontais ton histoire de marmottes maintenant ?

Il était donc vraiment prêt à m'écouter et à me croire...

Je me lançai d'abord dans le récit de l'origine de la question.

J'exposai rapidement les faits sans rentrer dans les détails. A la fin de mon récit je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde attentif au moindre de mes mots ce qui était assez surréaliste au vue de mes piètres talents orateurs. Foutue timidité !

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ce que je venais de raconter, ce que j'appréciai grandement du fait que je n'étais pas particulièrement en clin à m'étendre dessus. Il se contenta de sourire sans paraitre plus étonné que ça.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant ce qu'est une marmotte mariachis ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas une marmotte random qui met du chocolat dans du papier alu' avec un sombrero et des maracas en bouffant du guacamole...

Son image me fit rire. J'avais eu la même quand l'autre folle était partie dans son délire... Mais il se trouvait qu'après quelques recherches j'avais découvert quelque chose d'intéressant à ce sujet...

-Non effectivement ce n'est pas ça, m'exclamai-je, c'est un poile plus compliqué que ça... Il faut aller voir du coté de la cryptozoologie...

-Attends, me coupa t-il, tu veux dire que c'est même pas sûr que ça existe ?

-Bah... Ça t'étonnes beaucoup ?

Il prit un air effaré avant de secouer la tête pour indiquer la négative.

-Je disais donc, la cryptozoologie. Il existe une légende au Mexique qui parle de petit rongeur au comportement étrange vivant dans les hautes montagnes que très peu de gens auraient vu et dont on ne trouve aucune trace ou du moins pas assez probantes pour être considérées comme des preuves.

Je voyais son envie de rire et je dois dire que malgré le fait que c'était compréhensible je le prenais affreusement mal. Il me fit signe de continuer tout en essayant de contenir son hilarité. Après un soupire d'exaspération je reprit.

-Tous les témoignages que j'ai trouvés sont assez invraisemblables... Le manque d'oxygène dû à la haute altitude (si tu me reprends sur ça je te jure que j'envoie une armée de chatons chez toi pour t'asservir !) pourrait être à l'origine de ces hallucinations mais... Je sais pas, je sens qu'il y autre chose... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, elles sont décrites toujours de là même manière: ressemblant étrangement aux marmottes mais avec des couleurs bien plus vives dans les tons rouges. Elles auraient un comportement déconcertant et feraient des bruits très particuliers qui évoqueraient la musique des mariachis, d'où leur nom...

-Bien sûr... Finit-il par lâcher un air septique. Et moi là dedans, je suis sensé faire quoi ? Lancer un appelle à témoin ? Populariser cette légende ?

C'était le moment assez délicat où je devais lui exposer mes plans et ce que j'attendais de lui... J'avais peur de sa réaction et s'il était vraiment sain d'esprit je savais par avance qu'il allait refuser mais d'un autre côté son comportement jusqu'ici me laissait entrevoir une petite lueur d'espoir. J'étais tout de même gênée et passai une main quelque peu tremblante dans mes cheveux.

-Et bien... J'aimerais que... Je prit une grande inspiration. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans la Sierra Madre Occidentale pour y trouver les marmottes...

Son air ébahit en disait très long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il ne trouvait visiblement aucune réponse intelligente au vu de son silence, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec son air d'idiot ahuri. J'attendis longtemps une réponse mais il ne bougeait plus d'un poile alors je commençai à avoir de gros doutes sur le fait qu'il était toujours en vie.

-Antoine ça va ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois hébété avant de réagir enfin.

-Attends mes quelques pauvres connaissances en géo' sont en train de me faire douter. Tu n'es pas en train de me demander d'aller dans les montagnes mexicaines là, si ?

Je me raclai la gorge et répondis d'une toute petite voix:

-Bah si... C'est exactement ce que je te demande...

-Tu débarques chez moi au milieu de nuit en mode clodo, tu me racontes des trucs sans queue ni tête, tu refuses café et thé, tu ne tiltes pas sur "chocopain" et maintenant tu me demandes, alors que je ne te connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, de t'accompagner dans un pays tout aussi inconnu sur un coup de tête pour des trucs qui n'existent même pas et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ?

Résumé comme ça c'est sûr que c'était bizarre mais... Ouais non en fait c'était vraiment étrange comme démarche, j'en avais bien conscience mais au point ou on en était je ne pouvais plus reculer.

-Non je ne crois pas que tu vas accepter mais je l'espère, c'est différent...

Il était de plus en plus déconcerté, ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais t'as des putains de couilles que tu poses sur la table sans demander si ça gêne quelqu'un, médita t-il. J'suis désolé mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi... Et puis d'abord t'es qui ? Une fangirl hystérique ? Une psychopathe qui comptes m'enlever et me découper pour me vendre sur le marché noir ?

Alors celle là je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais bien qu'il me foutrait à la porte mais pas à cette réaction... Surtout que j'avais, et je n'ai toujours pas d'ailleurs, de couilles ! Eh ho j'suis pas un mec moi ! Enfin pas tous les jours... (ne me tape pas papa Cybille XD)

-Qui je suis ? Je te l'ai dit. Une fille qui a des rêves et qui compte les réaliser même si ça signifie suivre son instinct sur un truc totalement improbable. Je suis Cybille de la Licornette*, j'ai dix neuf ans, et même si psychopathe et hystérique sont souvent utilisés pour me décrire, je ne compte ni te violer ni te découper et te vendre sur le marché noir. Donc oui aujourd'hui je te demande de faire confiance à une inconnue qui pourrait très bien faire tout ce que tu as dit et qui en plus te propose de partir dans un pays ou ta disparition ne sera même pas remarquée ou classée en accident d'alpinisme. Et pourquoi toi ? Parce que tu es la seule personne assez timbrée pour me croire. Tu as vu tellement de choses sur internet que je pense que tu es assez blasé de la vie pour ça. Parce que tu es le boss final des internets et simplement parce que même si je te connais pas, j'ai confiance en toi. Ça te vas comme explications ?

Une expression indéchiffrable s'inscrivit sur son visage au fur et à mesure de ma tirade puis après quelques instants où il parut réfléchir, il haussa simplement les épaules et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il me tendit la main et déclara gaiement:

-Enchanté Cybille de la Licornette ! On part quand ?!

* * *

*Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour ce nom auprès de certaines personnes qui comprendront surement le pourquoi du comment XD voilà je suis vraiment désolée :'D


	4. Chapter 3

Holà tout le monde !

Après un looooong moment sans poster me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de Marmottes et Chocopains !

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là. Puis pas le temps de la poster (putain de rentrée à la con !).

Mais bon maintenant il est là ^^

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude donc si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Voilà voilà ! Je fais pas plus long, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Fine équipe.

Mais dans quelle galère je m'étais-je fourré encore ? Onze putains d'heures de vol ! Ça me saoulais déjà alors qu'on était pas parti...

Quand je lui avais demandé quand est-ce qu'on partait je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans un avion le soir même.

C'était de la folie... De la pure folie mais je dois avouer qu'au fond cette situation me plaisait beaucoup... Partir sur un coup de tête avec une gamine que je ne connaissais pas, pour chercher quelque chose qui n'existait pas...

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, elle paraissait si tranquille par rapport à moi qui étais nerveux comme une puce. Comment pouvait-elle garder son calme ? On n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on ferait une fois là-bas. On ne parlait quasiment pas espagnol et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'anglais pour nous faire comprendre à ce qu'on avait trouvé sur internet. On ne savait pas non plus comment rejoindre la Sierra. Bref, on était dans la merde.

Quand on angoisse le temps passe lentement, très lentement... Et je sentais déjà que ce voyage allait être une vraie torture.

-Tu sais quoi ? Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre avant de poursuivre sans me laisser le temps de répondre que non. J'ai trop l'impression d'être dans Docteur Who ! Une fille à peine majeure avec un gars plus vieux qui se connaissent à peine et qui partent à l'aventure vers une destination inconnue sans savoir à quoi s'attendre...

Cette comparaison me fit rire et eut le mérite de me détendre un peu. Ce qui m'avait convaincu de partir comme ça, avec elle, était un mystère pour moi mais je trouvais que ce qu'elle venait de dire correspondait plutôt bien à ce que je ressentais.

Elle me jeta un regard en coin et ajouta sur un ton taquin:

-Quoi que tu es quand même moins sexy que David Tennant ! (*part se cacher loin* DON'T KILL ME PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE)

-Hé ! M'esclaffai-je. C'est pas sympa de dire ça ! T'es juste pas réceptive à mon sex-appeal ! De toute manière va falloir te contenter de moi et te passer d'un tardis.

Elle prit une expression à mis chemin entre la contrariété et l'hilarité en poussant un soupire qui aurait pu être déchirant s'il n'avait pas été volontairement surjoué:

-Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô réalité ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?! Ne suis-je point méritante du tardis et du Docteur ?!

Je pouffai de rire devant sa mine grave et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

Finalement le voyage passa plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Entre les conversations loufoques, les siestes et les films nous avions fait plus ample connaissance. En fait après plus d'onze heures assis à côté de la même personne on a vraiment l'impression de la connaître parfaitement.

Nous débarquâmes à Mexico à vingt-deux heures, heure locale, soit cinq heures du matin en France. Nous étions épuisés et il nous fallait encore rejoindre notre hôtel. Ce fut un peu la débâcle pour récupérer le peu de bagage que nous avions et trouver un taxis mais finalement nous arrivâmes à bon port en un seul morceau.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous nous étions écroulés sur le lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller ou ne serait-ce que de noter que la chambre que nous avions réservé ne comportait qu'un seul et unique lit au lieu de deux. De toute manière au vue de notre état de décomposition avancée il était impossible qu'on ressente la moindre gêne.

Le lendemain la journée était déjà bien avancé quand nous nous réveillâmes... Enfin que je me réveillai. Les rideaux que nous n'avions pas tirés avant de nous coucher laissaient paraître un soleil bien au haut dans le ciel ce qui indiquait qu'il était sûrement près de midi. Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone mes doutes furent confirmés. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de me lever assez tôt le matin mais la fatigue et le décalage horaire l'avaient emporté...

Quand on se lève à midi la journée passe beaucoup plus vite... Surtout quand on passe le reste de l'après midi à chercher un interprète et un guide. Une fois le premier trouvé, qui n'était qu'un ado encore boutonneux, le second nous fut servit sur un plateau d'argent.

Le gamin particulièrement enthousiaste nous entraîna droit chez un de ses "amis" qui connaissait soit disant les montagnes comme sa poche. Après tout j'étais déjà venu ici avec une inconnue alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ce voyage avec un guide qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Après avoir déambulé dans les quartiers pauvres de Mexicos quelques minutes, nous fîmes la connaissance de Nacho, un mexicain pur souche et totalement cliché... Mais passons sur ce point puisqu'on s'en fous totalement.

Nacho donc, a accepté sans la moindre hésitation de nous aider dans notre quête malgré le fait qu'il ne croyait pas le moins du monde en cette légende qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. D'après lui les marmottes mariachis était une des plus anciennes légendes mexicaine mais restait encore à ce jour assez mystérieuse et peu connue par les étrangers.

Il nous raconta que ça s'expliquerait d'abord par la fameuse difficulté à les trouver et ensuite par l'intervention de l'énigmatique protecteur de ses créatures qui vous persuaderait par tous les moyens à sa disposition, à savoir toujours d'après notre guide, très souvent l'intimidation voire la manipulation, de ne pas révéler leur existence au monde. Autant dire que nous n'y croyions pas le moins du monde mais c'était le folklore de la région et je dois avouer que j'avais très envie de m'y laisser embarquer.

Nous partîmes de Mexico le lendemain matin. Nous aurions pu commencer notre périple plus tôt mais Nacho tenait absolument à nous faire un peu découvrir sa ville. Nous fîmes donc un tour rapide de la favelas puis il nous emmena dans le centre pour retrouver un semblant de civilisation.

J'étais bouleversé par tant de misère. Les gens vivaient dans de telles conditions... C'était inimaginable et pourtant ils paraissaient heureux et nous avaient accueilli, petit européens friqués, avec une telle gentillesse et une bienveillance que l'on ne trouve plus en France depuis si longtemps. La crasse et la pauvreté étreignaient ces cartiers et ces habitants mais pourtant il en exhalait une certaine beauté... La beauté du cœur...

La seule chose que je me rappelle avoir pensé en visitant ces lieux se fut que j'étais juste un petit privilégié égoïste qui ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance et qu'une fois notre mission terminée il fallait que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'aide ses gens même si je ne voyais pas encore comment je pourrais faire à mon petit niveau.

En sortant du bidonville, Nacho nous fit faire un tour dans le centre de Mexico et les quartiers riches. Il était affligeant de voir le comportement des touristes. Pour eux, la misère était simplement une attraction... J'étais outré, pourtant je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais comme eux... Et ça me tuais... Je ne valais pas mieux que cette bande de voyeur plein de tune. Ils payaient pour visiter les favelas ! C'est absolument immonde de faire ça... Comme si c'était un zoo... Déjà que je n'étais pas le premier fan des zoo alors là je vous laisse imaginer mon dégoût...

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf quand Nacho nous quitta en nous laissant une liste de produits qui d'après lui étaient indispensables. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous le matin suivant à huit heure à la gare en nous conseillant de nous coucher tôt.

Sur le chemin du retour nous nous arrêtâmes dans un magasin pour y faire les achats conseillés par le guide. Bouteille d'eau, chapeau, chaussures de marche, puisqu'on avait été assez stupide pour ne pas en prendre, kit de premier secours, tout un tas de produits anti-insectes et particulièrement anti-monstiques et surtout de la crème solaire... Beaucoup de crème solaire. Il était assez drôle de voir comment Cybille avait prit une jolie teinte écrevisse après seulement quelques heures passaient au soleil. Remarquez je n'avais pas à me moquer étant en bonne voie pour suivre son exemple.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel toujours accompagné par notre petit interprète mais il hésita sur le pas de l'hôtel ne sachant visiblement que faire. Je lui remis son salaire du jour lui demandant de nous rejoindre à la gare le lendemain avant de le renvoyer chez lui visiblement très content de la proposition.

Nous dînâmes au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de remonter dans notre chambre.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Cybille en regardant le lit d'un air septique.

Comprenant son malaise je lui proposai immédiatement de dormir par terre. Elle parut gênée.

-Non mais t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas, ajoutai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Antoine, tu vas pas dormir par terre...


	5. Pause

Hey hey hey !

Bonne année tout le monde !

Et non je ne suis pas morte !

Bon alors comme vous l'aurez compris cette histoire est en pause, donc voilà je l'annonce "officiellement".

Elle reprendra dès que possible, quand j'aurais finit ce satané TPE, c'est à dire d'ici trois mois, en espérant avoir le temps de finir le chapitre que j'essaie temps bien que mal à écrire depuis des mois avant !

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous plein de bonnes choses ! A bientôt !


End file.
